


Stone Damaged

by StoryFabricator



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Angst, Brain Damage, F/M, Gen, Senku based, happy ending is a maybe, poor senku, someone help me add tags, writing just to write.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 01:56:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20958554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoryFabricator/pseuds/StoryFabricator
Summary: Just kill me quickly Senku saidBut Tsukasa really doesn't want blood on his hands, so he finds a different, better, way to remove Senku.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea a while ago, and honestly, have been wanting to write a story about real brain damage. This is not going to take the fantasy rout of brain damage where it can be healed magically, or even be healed at all. Because head trauma does not work that way. 
> 
> This is going to get sad, and it may or may not have a happy ending, so you have been warned. Idk what I want to do with it yet. I am just going to write and see what happens. 
> 
> it's just a topic/idea I want to write and I love Senku and his big brain- shame if something happened to it...  

> 
> ps I'll eventually update my other fics---it just takes a long time to get motivated and to stay that way. Depression sucks XD 
> 
> Anyways, enjoy whatever it is I'm writing now lol

Senku  
Yuzuriha Taiju

Stone Damage 

Tsukasa was giving him an ultimatum but for Senku that was a 10 billion, no way in hell choice. 

Senku would rather actually die by this man's hands then have any part of his brain damaged or worse! Tsukasa had to be a mad man to think he could even suggest such a thing so confidently. He was no surgeon. 

"No thanks, as much as I appreciate the fact you would rather not kill and find another route to eliminate me from your plans for this world, I'd much rather you just make quick work of killing me off," Senku replied rubbing the back of his neck.

"Fair enough." was his only answer. 

Tsukasa explained to Senku how he would kill him quick and painlessly. Adding that he would not miss. Once he was done Senku bent his neck forward just a millimeter and closed his eyes ready for the blow. 

'it's up to Taiju and Yuzuriha now if I come out of this alive.' he thought quietly. 

Tsukasa used the back of his spear and…

WACK!

Senku fell forward hitting the ground, eyes closed. Yuzuriha yelled as did Taiju who got there just a moment too late. 

"Calm down. He's not dead."

the two friends looked to Tsukasa then at Senku, Taiju pulled his small friend into his lap to check if it was true. 

Senku was breathing, just very shallowly. 

"I refuse to kill unless I absolutely have to, and I kind of have respect for your friend, but I still need him out of my way. I can't have him bringing back science no matter what."

As he spoke he got closer to the three. Taiju held Senki closer not trusting Tsukasa. 

"So I'm going to cut into his cerebral cortex. He won't remember a thing about science." 

Taiju gripped Senku tighter. "Do you really think we're going to let you touch him?" Taiju growled. Yuzuriha nodded with an angry look of her own.

"You really don't have a choice in the matter. Neither one of you are capable of stopping me." 

The two friends shivered slightly as Tsukasa practically hovered over them. 

Taiju glanced at Yuzuriha but Tsukasa noticed. 

"Don't even think about running. I'll simply hunt you down and when I found you, I'll put my spear through your friend's neck." he threatened holding the sharp point of his spear pointing right at Senku's throat. Taiju swallowed hard and pulled Senku impossibly closer if to just get that sharpened rock away from his unconscious friend. 

"Hand him over…and I promise the three of you can live a long happy life in my new kingdom. I'll make sure none of you want for anything. Specially Senku." 

Taiju was full of conflict. He knew deep down Senku would not want this, the brilliant highschooler would rather die than lose the part of him he loved…But.

Taiju was an emotionally weak kid, he couldn't live in a world without his best friend, his brother. Even if he knew Senku wouldn't be the same Senku he is now. 

Yuzuriha took his hand, "Taiju. Senku wouldn't want this." 

Taiju put his head down in shame. "I know Yuzuriha…but…I don't…I DON'T WANT HIM TO DIE!" he sobbed loudly. 

Yuzuriha was shocked for a moment from his outburst but it faded quickly. She hugged him tightly with tears of her own. "I don't want him to die either Taiju…and…maybe….maybe we're just bad friends who are selfish." she sobbed more. Taiju couldn't help but to agree. 

Holding Senku Taiju put his head to his friends. "I'm sorry Senku. Forgive us. Please forgive us." Yuzuriha sobbed and kissed Senku near his mouth. 

Taiju lifted Senku handing him off to Tsukasa. 

"Please bring him back in one piece." Yuzuriha pleaded. 

Tsukasa nodded. He began walking away with Senku held bridle style the same way Taiju was holding him before, his back facing the others. 

"Head back to the camp Senku made for you, I'll bring him back to you there in a few hours, and Taiju make sure there is enough food at the camp for the three of you for the night," he said before he got too far from them then disappeared beyond the trees of the forest. 

Taiju was pacing back and forth. He wasn't sure how much time had passed, but the more he waited the more nervous he got. What if he messed up? What if he killed Senku? What if Senku woke up while still in Tsukasa's arms to find his friends had basically handed him over to a killer?!

He couldn't live not knowing what was happing with his friend. 

"Taiju please stop your making me nervous too," Yuzuriha spoke up. Taiju was quick to stop and run to her side to comfort her. 

"I'm sorry Yuzuriha, I'm sorry. I'm just…" 

"I know.." she cut in, tears filling her eyes once more. 

She wiped her eyes after a minute. "We just need something to keep our minds busy while we wait. Look what I found in the hut." Yuzuriha pulled out a small makeshift notebook with coal writing in it. 

"Senku wrote down everything in this thing, from how he got the salt from the sea, too making soup and everything we've used so far to survive. I even added a few things myself to remember from what Senku said about our gun powered." Yuzuriha smiled seeming proud of herself. 

Taiju smiled too, they both began looking over the small book reading everything they could. 

The sound of brush moving and feet had them looking up from there notepad, Yuzuriha quickly hiding it. 

Tsukasa walked out into the clearing towards them, Senku in his arms still passed out thankfully. A thick gaze like cloth was wrapped around his head, and Tsukasa's hands covered in blood. 

"I don't know how much damage is done, but he will live. You two will just have to play it by ear with him. Test his limits." Tsukasa said laying Senku down gently on the cot they had by them near the fire. 

Taiju and Yuzuriha were by his side in a millisecond holding his hand and brushing hair from his face thankful Tsukasa didn't cut it all off, even though there was no helping the blood that stained his white and green locks. Yuzuriha made a note to help him wash it out later. 

"I'll be back every few hours to make sure you guys have plenty of fresh food and water. There is no need for either of you to leave his side." Tsukasa started looking the three over before walking away leaving them alone. 

They waited for Senku to wake up, both scared and a bit jumpy. They wanted him awake so badly, but they also feared how their friend's new state would be. What would he need help with? Would he still need help? Maybe Tsukasa didn't do any real damage to Senku and Senku was perfectly fine.

Taiju liked that thought. If Senku was still the same smart ass Senku, they would make a run for it. Get him as far away from Tsu….

Senku groaned snapping Taiju out of his thoughts. This was it. 

Senku slowly opened his eyes and looked around confused. Taiju entered his line of sight first. 

"Hey, buddy, how you feeling?" Taiju smiled with a small wave. He didn't know what else to do and it was all that came to him.

Senku smiled bright, brighter than Taiju had ever seen him smile before, at least at him or any human really. Senku mostly smiled at ideas and well….not people. 

"Taiju!" Senku grinned and Taiju's heart melted. Senku was fine. 

Right? 

Yuzuriha entered his line of sight next. "Hi, Senku."

Senku stared at her longer, the smile faded to a confused look. "Ah…girl?" 

Taiju wrapped an arm around Yuzuriha. "This is Yuzuriha silly, she's been our friend for a long time. Remember?" 

Senku kept looking at her as if he did know her, but….he couldn't make his brain work.

He finally gave up and shook his head. 

Taiju and Yuzuriha frowned. How much damage did Tsukasa do? They were now scared to find out. 

"It's ok Senku, you can call me Yuz. Okay?" 

Senku smiled and repeated the name. Yuzuriha smiled trying not to cry. 

Senku was helped by Taiju to sit up, and Senku quickly reached for his head to which Yuzuriha grab his hand gently. "Don't touch, your hurt." 

Senku looked at her confused again and when Yuzuriha thought he was going to question how he got hurt or why he couldn't touch his head, he instead smiled and said. "Yuz." 

"Yep, that's my name." she giggled. "Are you hungry? 

Senku's stomach answered for him. 

Soon enough the three of them were around the campfire, the night was almost on top of them. Yuzuriha had given Senku and Taiju a stick full of mushrooms to heat up. 

"Want some salt Senku?" Yuzuriha asked holding a small bag up for him to see. 

"Salt?" Senku questioned. 

"Yeah, here it can make anything taste yummy." she sprinkled a little bit on each of Senku's mushrooms for him. 

Senku smiled and took a huge bite of the middle mushroom, but he bit down completely.

SNAP

"Senku NO!" Taiju yelled seeing the stick snap in Senku's mouth. 

Scared he was hurt Taiju relaxed when he saw Senku make an 'ew' face and spit out his mushroom and branch. 

Yuzuriha started to laugh, she knew it was wrong, and maybe mean, but right now, seeing Senku try to eat a stick was funny. She laughed and laughed, and then started to cry, and cry…

Senku…was like this….because of her. Because of his friends. 

Taiju wrapped his arms around her to calm her letting her cry into him. 

"Why is the girl crying?" Senku asked.

Yuzuriha shook her head "I'm ok Senku, don't worry." she looked him over, he looked confused again. Yuzuriha felt her heart grip in pain.

"Senku?" He looked up at her and smiled, but the smiled didn't fully reach his eyes. "What's my name?" she asked gently smiling sweetly. 

Senku smiled bright and opened his mouth to answer, but nothing came out. His smile began to fade, and his eyes began to tear up.

"I….I can't remember…."


	2. Chapter II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter
> 
> Tsukasa is here.

Taiju gripped Senku's hands together. "Hey, its ok Senku. No crying. You need time to heal. We shouldn't be filling you with information just yet. Your brain has been badly injured. You need food and rest." 

Taiju took some of his mushrooms off his stick and put them in a wooden bowl for Senku. 

"Here, eat and then we'll get you in bed." he smiled gently waiting for Senku to take the bowl from his hands. Senku nodded slowly careful of his hurting head. 

Taiju got Senku wrapped in his sleeping bag making sure the chill of the night couldn't get to him. Taiju knew his best friend could freeze easily. 

Once the young scientist was asleep Taiju and Yuzuriha stayed up to talk near him. 

Yuzuriha brushed Senku's hair from his sleeping face, a sad frown on her face. "We did this to him." 

Taiju frowned at her and looked to his sleeping friend. "Did we really have a choice? Tsukasa would have gotten his way no matter what we did." his eyes grew a hard look to them, his eyes never leaving Senku, thoughts of the day running through his mind.   
Tsukasa would have killed all three of us if he had to. Maybe Senku would be better off dead than he is now, but we can't sit here and believe that. This world needs Senku, one way or another. WE need Senku. And even if we have to kick start his brain all over again, it would still be better than not having him around at all." As Taiju spoke Yuzuriha cried listening. Maybe Taiju was right.

Would Senku had done the same thing if it was one of them Tsukasa wanted? 

Yuzuriha watched Taiju curled up in his own bag and roll a little way away from Senku ready for sleep.

"You should get some rest Yuzuriha, it's going to be a busy day tomorrow." 

Yuzuriha shook her head. "I can't bear to leave him." she was still petting Senku's hair. 

Taiju looked confused at her, "We're not leaving him, we're both right here."

Yuzuriha shook her head again this time with a smile. "I know that. I mean. I want to make sure he 'knows' we are here." 

Taiju took a moment but suddenly understood. "Oh!" He was soon next to Senku. "We can sleep with him in between us." he offered. Yuzuriha smiled.

The three of them were out in no time Senku snuggled in both of his friend's arms as they watched over him.

Tsukasa showed up late that night, he guessed it had to be around 1 am if not midnight. He walked into the hut to see the three friends snuggled together. 

Tsukasa walked over to the sleeping bunch and bent down carefully to get a good look at the bandage around Senku's head. It would need to be changed in the morning. 

Tsukasa was more interested in seeing how Senku reacted now, he left wanting to give his friends a chance to cope with there new friends' mentality, but now Tsukasa wanted to see it for himself. He knew he did damage, he just wasn't sure how much and just how much could, in the long run, come back. 

If Senku was to start showing signs of gaining back his intellect to a point of once again messing with his own plans, he would have to cause the young scientist even more damage he could not come back from. Even if it meant turning him into a vegetable. 

Tsukasa looked to Taiju and Yuzuriha, he would keep his promise to them, he would keep them safe and part of his kingdom of might. And as long as Senku stayed 'dumb' he would keep him safe too. After all, he was still a man of his word, even if he did lie once, lied to Senku, but it was for his own good. Taiju and his girlfriend gave him Senku knowing full well what he planned on doing and promised them that in doing so he would keep them safe.

He would not break that promise. 

Tsukasa got up, he needed to get some sleep and be up early enough to have a good breakfast ready for the four of them. 

Before the sun had even shown into the hut Taiju was woken up with the tasty smoky smell of fish. Sniffing the air he opened his eyes his stomach growling. 

With a hum, he looked at Senku and Yuzuriha both still fast asleep. Taiju left them to sleep and walked out to see what was smelling so good. Down below the hut, the fire was going with sticks of fish smoking. 

Tsukasa must be back, was Taiju's first thought. It sent a chill down his spine. Tsukasa hadn't been around since Senku woke up. And honestly he didn't want the mad man near his friend ever again, but in this world, without Senku's knowledge, they only had Tsukasa to survive now. 'At least for now.' Taiju thought. 

Tsukasa was nowhere to be seen so Taiju could only assume he was gathering more food, he walked back into the hut feeling he should wake Senku and Yuzuriha while Tsukasa was gone. 

Taiju brushed Yuzuriha's hair from her face, the touch waking her slightly. With half-open eyes, she looked up meeting Taiju's gaze. "Hey, sleepyhead."

Yuzuriha sat up rubbing her eyes. "Something smells good. Did you make catch fish this morning?" she asked shocked. Taiju wished he could say yes and have that shocked expression become one of adoration, but he had to make due with the disappointment. 

"No, Tsukasa did." before he could finish she cut in. 

"Tsukasa! I completely forgot about him. What are we going to do? He won't hurt Senku again will he?"

"I'm not going to do anything to anyone." Tsukasa broke in walking into the hut startling the two friends. "I'm going to keep my promise and take very good care of the three of you. Now come on, wake Senku up. Breakfast is getting cold." He put down a bag of supplies before walking back out of the hut to climb down. 

Tsukasa watched the three climb down after a short while, Yuzuriha was the first one down and Tsukasa couldn't help but find it interesting that Taiju was carrying Senku on his back as he climbed down. 

Once down Taiju let Senku down who slowly got his balance and walked carefully to the campfire and lowered himself down sitting crosslegged. 

Tsukasa couldn't help but keep an eye on Senku, this was his first time really seeing him since he worked on him. Once settled Senku looked up and met Tsukasa's eyes the young scientist tensed up as a shiver went down his spine but didn't seem to understand why. He just kept looking at Tsukasa wide-eyed before looking to Taiju. 

"Do…Do I know him too?" he asked pointing at Tsukasa. Tsukasa found this more interesting. 

Taiju wasn't sure what to say, 'oh yeah you know Tsukasa, his the one who made you like this, or maybe yeah this is Tsukasa, our friend who happens to be a mad man.' none of those would have a good outcome so he didn't say anything, luckily he didn't have to as Tsukasa himself spoke up. 

"You don't know me, but I know you Senku. Come here, let me take a look at your head." 

Senku was confused but started to get up only to have Yuzuriha stop him. 

"I can take a look at it." but Tsukasa made a sound that must have scared her because where she was reaching for Senku's bandage she suddenly stopped. "Ok, I'm sorry. Senku let Tsukasa take a look at you." 

Senku wasn't sure what was happening but he got up and walked to Tsukasa. 

Tsukasa patted his lap for Senku to sit, once settled Tsukasa began to slowly unwrap his head. Taiju and Yuzuriha both watched but also scared not sure what to expect, they didn't trust Tsukasa but that couldn't fight him either. 

Senku grabbed at Tsukasa's hand when some dry blood had the bandage stuck to his head and hair and moving it hurt. "OW!" 

Tsukasa stopped once Senku's hand touched his and ordered Taiju to bring him a bowl of water. 

Taiju placed the bowl down carefully near him. 

Tsukasa damped a cloth he had with him in the water and slowly began to wash away the dry blood freeing the bandage little by little as to not hurt Senku. 

Once the bandage was free Tsukasa lifted Senku's head to get a good look at the cut he made. He cut open the left side of Senku's head and had to chip away some of the kid's skull to get to his brain. Most people wouldn't believe he knew anything about the brain or medicine of any kind. But honestly, he learned all he could about the human body before and during his training to become a fighter, he needed to know all he could about the body as to not kill his opponent, or at least know how to kill them swiftly if need be. 

So yes it may have been messy and Senku's skull might not repair in the back, but he knew how to keep him alive and do the damage he wished. 

As he looked him over Senku started to get antsy and was subtly trying to test his limits to move out of his lap. Tsukasa handed him a smoked fish that had no head, unlike the others. 

"Here. Eat up." Senku bit into it without a thought and Tsukasa caught Taiju's worried face. "It's de-boned, don't worry." 

Tsukasa let Senku eat in his lap as he washed his wound with the water before moving to use alcohol, which he knew Senku would not like. 

Once the alcohol socked cloth hit Senku's wound he pulled away hard causing Tsukasa to hold him in place. He was nice enough to wait for Senku to finish his breakfast before he started knowing this would happen. 

"It's ok, it's going to hurt for a while, but it will help," Tsukasa said holding him fast. 

"It bites!" 

"I know, just for a moment, hold your breath." 

Senku did as Tsukasa suggested and soon enough the sting was gone and Tsukasa was wrapping a new clean bandage around his head. 

"There. Done." 

Senku was quick to crawl out of Tsukasa's lap and right into Taiju's. Senku wasn't sure why he was so scared of this…long haired, guy, sure he hurt him a bit, but nothing bad enough to make him scared, something else he couldn't put his finger on was telling him to be scared or careful around this big man. He just wished his brain would give him a reason s to why. 

"Don't let him move around too much, he needs sleep more than anything. I'll be back in an hour." Tsukasa spoke with such authority Taiju and Yuzuriha just nodded rabidly. "I want him asleep when I get back." was his last words before heading off back into the forest. 

Taiju de-boned another fish for Senku and made sure he had fresh water. Senku ate slowly this time starting at his semi reflection in his water bowl. 

"How did I …get hurt?" 

His friends didn't want to lie to him, but they didn't feel now was the best time either. They wanted him to heal enough first. 

"Senku." he looked up at the girl speaking to him. 

"What's my name?" 

Senku paled, he knew her, he could feel it, but…

"Salt?"

Both her and Taiju looked confused and shocked at the same time at the answer, was Senku trying to change the subject by asking for salt for his fish? Or did he think Yuzuriha's name was salt? 

"Uh….salt?" she asked pointing to herself confused what to even do. 

Senku nodded meekly, and that's when Taiju lost it. 

"He thinks you're salt!!!" he laughed. 

"It's not funny Taiju!" she snapped but she couldn't help but start laughing too, ok maybe it was a bit funny. 

"That's not my name, BUT you remembered Salt! That was the last word you heard before bed last night, maybe that's the key to helping you remember! Taiju, make sure we only tell Senku one name before he goes to sleep, let's test it out!" 

Senku watched them confused but finished his fish as the two of them seemed to be running about with some great plan of some kind. 

Yuzuriha repeated the name Yuz over and over for Senku having him repeat it back as she got him snuggled in his sleeping bag once more. Senku wasn't tired but they all insist he sleep. After saying the name for the fifth time Yuzuriha pet his hair telling him to get some sleep and they would wake him for lunch later. In no time the scientist was out.


End file.
